Drabbles upon Drabbles
by Allie 818 Cat
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and one-shots about our favorite moon princess and earth prince. Silly, funny, and fluffy short stories set in all life times of Bunny and Darien. Will be updated about once a week. Used to be posted under the penname SailorRallison. I've revamped some old drabbles and written plenty of new ones! Enjoy!
1. Dead

**Dead**

* * *

"He's dead!" Bunny cried. "He's dead! He's dead! He's dead!"

Bunny sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade with her friends. Bunny's usually bright and cheery eyes where now red and puffy from crying. Andrew handed the crying girl a handkerchief, into which Bunny promptly blew her runny nose before putting her head down in her arms and sobbing even more.

"Bunny, there's no reason to cry." Lita said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Bunny looked up at the tall brunette as she wiped her streaming eyes on the sleeve of her blouse. "I only had him for a week and now he's gone. Dead."

"Buns, who's dead?" asked a confused Darien, who had just walked in and had only heard the last part of his new girlfriend's statement, as he wrapped his arms around Bunny.

"The goldfish you got me on our first date." Sniffled Bunny as she pointed to a fishbowl sitting on the counter where said fish currently floated, dead.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy's Little Girl**

* * *

Bunny stood with her mother at the window watching her dad chasing Darien down the street.

The couple had decided to tell Bunny's parents everything. Them being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, they had even told the Tuskino's about Crystal Tokyo and Rini being their kid from the 30th century.

Now Bunny watched and angry Ken Tuskino running down the block yelling "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FREAKING KING OF THE WORLD! STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!" as her fiancé sprinted away.

"Mom, do you think I should go help Darien now?" she asked, not looking up from the hilarious scene outside.

"Yeah…. You probably should if you still want to marry him."


	3. Maps

**Maps**

* * *

"So you need to turn up here." Bunny said looking up from the map in her hands.

"Bun, I… uh… I think we're lost." Darien said pulling his shiny red car over to the side of the road.

"How could we be lost? We were following a map!" the blonde cried, shaking said map in the air.

Darien leaned over and plucked the large paper out of his girlfriend's grip. After studying it for a minute he looked back at her. "Bunny,"

"What?"

"You were holding the map upside down."


	4. Hug

**Hug**

* * *

Darien sighed as he sat at the counter his head hung over his cup of coffee. Nothing had gone right for him that day, nothing at all.

A youma had attacked the night before and one of the stupid generals had shown up. The battle had worn him out and he had overslept and ran into Meatball Head while running to class as his car had broken down that morning causing him to be late to class.

After suffering through the long day of listening to his teachers go on and on about things he already knew, he found himself sitting at the arcade not paying attention as Andrew jabbered about Rita. Something he had been doing for the last half hour.

A small weight at his side pulled him from his thoughts. Looking down he found himself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes. Bunny was standing next to him with her arms wrapped around his torso. "Meatball, what are you doing?"

She looked at him with a grin on her face. "You seemed unhappy and look like you needed a hug."

The dark haired man gave her a rare smile. The little bunny had just unknowingly made his day.


	5. Little Things

**Little Things**

* * *

Bunny smiled as she leaned against the railing of the apartment balcony, gazing up at the stars. They looked so beautiful, calm and serene, smiling down at her. They stood proudly, twinkling like diamonds amongst the great, inky black expanse that was the night sky. It was a new moon so the stars sparkled brighter than usual, not having to compete with the moon.

She watched in awe as a shooting-star speed across the sky, leaving a fiery trail in its wake.

"Aren't you cold?"

The smaller girl looked up into a pair of caring, navy eyes. Darien stood leaning against the doorway, watching her intently.

"A bit." She shrugged, shivering as a chilly gust of wind swept over her as she turned back to the stars. "I don't really mind it though."

She felt Darien wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him, his chin rested on the top of her head. Bunny snuggled back into his warmth, enjoying just being with him. Not talking or really even doing anything, just having him next to him.

It was the little things in life, like this, she loved the most.

* * *

A big thanks to Panda1573a and James Birdsong for reviewing!

Feel free to check out my other story, Sparks, a Sailor Moon and Hunger Games crossover.

Lots of Love,

Allie


	6. Light Bulb

**Light Bulb**

* * *

Darien watched as the 4'11" blonde struggled to reach the burned out light. Walking over to the ladder he looked up at her. "Hey Meatball Head! Does the midget need any help?"

Bunny jumped, wobbling on the stepladder before toppling off.

Instinctively, the dark haired man rushed forward and caught her in his arms before crashing to the floor. "Gosh, Meatball! Ya gotta be more careful! What were you doing up there anyways?"

Bunny looked up at her proclaimed nemesis. "Drew asked me to change the light for him." She blushed when she realized that he was still holding her like a damsel in distress. "Um…. Jerk, you know you can put me down now."


	7. ABCs

**ABCs**

* * *

A is for

B is for Bunny

C is for Chocolate or Coffee

D is for Darien

E is for Endymion

F is for Forever Together (seriously 3 _millennium_ is a _**long**_ time ;P )

G is for

H is for Happiness

I is for

J is for

King and Queen of the Earth

L is for Lita's cookies

M is for Milkshakes

N is for

O is for

P is for

Q is for

R is for Rini

S is for Serenity

T is for Tuxie, the world's cutest superhero!

U is for Us

V is for

W is for

X is for

Y is for stupid Youma

Z is for ¿Zebras?

Endymion peered over the queen's shoulder at what she was writing. "What's that?" he asked, raising a brow at the absurdity of the list.

Serenity turned around to look at her fellow ruler. "The ABCs of our lives, silly! I'm just stumped on what to out for some of the letters."

The king took the pen from his wife's hand and quickly wrote something down. "How's this?" he asked passing the paper back to the blonde.

 _I is for I Love You._


	8. Fashion

**Fashion**

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity sighed as she looked at the pea green jacket hanging in the back of King Endymion's closet. God, how she hated it. At least it wasn't nearly as bad as the lilac tuxedo she was forced to look at every day. A lot of things may have changed over two millennia, but one thing always stayed the same, her husband's awful sense of fashion.


	9. Cookies

**Cookies**

* * *

"Darien!" a high pitched yell came from the kitchen of the large apartment.

"What is it, Bunny?" Darien called back without looking up from his book.

"Can you come here…. Please?" came the embarrassed reply.

The tall, dark haired man took off his reading glasses and headed towards where his girlfriend was baking. He had tried to convince her not to attempt to cook anything, but Bunny had told him that she had everything under control and didn't need his help.

"Buns, you okay?" he questioned as he pushed open the door. He didn't even have to hear her reply because his question was answered as he saw the disaster zone that was the kitchen.

Flour and sugar covered the counters, while burnt blobs of dough where scattered next to a fallen pan by the oven. A very messy Bunny sat in the corner with a mortified look on her face.

"Bunny, what happened in here?" Darien asked as he whipped flour of the small blonde's face.

"I wanted to make you cookies."


	10. Magic Tricks

**Magic**

* * *

"Gah... I thought you told me she was gonna meet you here at noon. It's almost one." Andrew commented as he leaned across the counter to look at his best friend.

Darien sighed as he ran a hand through his already unruly ebony hair. "Well what do you expect, this is Meatball Head we're talking about. She probably forgot that we had a date planned for today."

"I heard that, Jerk!" Bunny said from the doorway of the arcade.

"Jerk, what a nice way to greet you boyfriend, eh, Buns." Darien snickered, sliding off his stool to kiss her. With a flick of his wrist he made a small bouquet of red roses appear out of nowhere. "For you, milady." he said with a small bow.

"Wow, Darien, I didn't know you knew how to do magic tricks." Andrew said with an astonished look on his face from where he was standing from behind the counter.

Bunny and Darien exchanged glances. "Yeah... Magic tricks. Come on Bunny, let's go." he stuttered before quickly dragging her to his car parked outside.

Andrew stared after his two good friends. 'Well that was odd.' he thought, shrugging.

If only he knew... if only he knew...

* * *

Well ten drabbles down, who knows how many more to come!

Now for some shameless self-promotion. If you haven't already, please check out my other story, it's a full length, Sailor Moon and Hunger Games crossover, called Sparks.

-My name is Serena Tuskino, though I'm known as Bunny to all my friends and family. I live in District 10 of Panem, the Livestock district. I am sixteen years old and I don't want to die. Not that it matters anymore. I'm just letting you know. My life was flipped upside down when I became Tribute in the Hunger Games.-

I want to give a HUGE thanks to

godloverk

James Birdsong

Guest

xSmallLadySerenity13

Panda 1573a

Syulai

UsaMamoChibiChiba

dms22

sailormooninuyashafan91

for reviewing, and favorite-ing this story!

Hope to post another drabble soon!

XOXO

Allie


	11. Storm

**Storm**

* * *

Thunder rumbled loudly, shaking the small arcade. Darien heard the small girl next to him whimper and attempt to burrow into his side. Lightning flashed, making the dark room as bright as day. Darien wrapped his arm around his Meatball Headed 'nemesis' and draped the trembling girl in his jacket.

The storm had stranded Darien, Bunny and Andrew at the arcade when it had appeared out of the blue. Luckily Andrew was in the process of closing down the business for the night and they were the only people there. The gale of rain had only worsened over time and soon the power had been knocked out forcing them to light the few candles kept in the storage room in case of emergencies.

Bunny had been frightened and retreated into the storage room with Darien while their friend ran around the front making sure nothing had broken. The black haired man had soon learned the petite blonde hated storms and was scared out of her wits. In an attempt to comfort his, dare he admit it out loud, crush he had hugged her and held her close as rain pounded against the building.

Thunder cracked, sounding like a gunshot. Bunny squeaked and snuggled further into his arms. "Bunny, it's alright. It's only a storm. It will pass." He looked into her frightened cerulean eyes. Hating to admit it he had enjoyed not having her yell at him and her being curled up next to him. He sat there, hoping this storm would never end.


	12. Storm - Part 2

**Storm – Part Two**

* * *

Lightning flashed, illuminating the crystal hallways of the palace. King Endymion sat with the golden haired queen curled up in his lap. Serenity jumped at the loud rumbling of thunder overhead. Lightning shattered the sky, its fingers of white hot energy crawling over the city in the dark night air. The door to the room burst open as a pink blur ran and wedged itself in between the two monarchs.

Endymion laughed in his mind as Rini ducked underneath the silky comforter that was wrapped around Serenity and himself. Thunder clapped, ear piercingly loud. Endymion embraced the frightened pink-haired princess while Serenity buried her head in the crock between his own head and shoulder.

Reassuring his daughter and wife he smiled to himself, thinking of all the times he had done this in both his past as Darien and Endymion. He swore to himself that no matter how long Serenity had been on this planet, she would always, _always_ hate storms.


	13. Costume

**Costume**

* * *

Darien stared at Eternal Sailor Moon who stood in the middle of the apartment with a cocky grin on her face. The dark haired man crossed the room to embrace the silly looking heroine. Pressing his forehead to hers he smiled.

"Bunny you know you can't go as Sailor Moon, someone could figure out that you are actually Sailor Moon."

The blonde girl's face fell, she hadn't realized that before. Frowning she dropped her transformation and pushed away from her fiancé. "Well if I can't go as myself, what should I go as?" Bunny questioned, "The party is in an hour and now I have nothing to go as."

Darien looked down at the sad blonde, an idea popping into his head. "Just let you hair down and go as Rapunzel."


	14. Homework

**Homework**

* * *

"Darien! Can you help me?"

The dark haired man glanced up from his thick textbook at his girlfriend who was gazing up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What is it, Bunny?"

"I don't get this!" she said angrily, pointing a finger at her own hated math book.

Darien looked over at the algebra problem she was glaring at. "Well what about it don't you get?"

"I don't get it." She repeated blandly, jabbing her finger at the first equation at the top of the page.

Darien sighed mentally, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was gonna be a long, _long_ night.


	15. Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

* * *

Bunny ran through the automatic doors of the Crown Arcade, her school uniform dripping water onto the linoleum floors, her long blonde hair plastered to her face. She made her way to the counter, taking a seat at her usual spot, her soggy school bag landing with a wet plop on the floor beside her.

"Hey Andy, Jerk." She greater the blond behind the counter and the raven haired, upperclassman sitting in the stool next to her.

"Bunny! You're soaking wet!" Andrew stated, setting down the rag he was using to clean the already gleaming surface of the counter.

"We'll have you seen what it's like outside?" She asked with a nod towards the front of the arcade where the pouring rain beat against the glass. "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

The dark haired Jerk looked up from his textbook to roll his eyes at the now shivering blonde. "Meatball, you're going to catch a cold or something, running around in the rain."

Bunny raised a slender brow at him, rubbing her hands along her gooseflesh covered arms. "Why should you care Jerk?"

"Because, contrary to what some may think, I care about you." He said, pulling off his olive green jacket and placing it around Bunny's shoulders. "And I don't want you to catch a cold."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! It means so much to me to hear what y'all have to say. Seriously, reviews, likes, and follows really make an author's day. It takes courage to post things on the internet and getting feedback is absolutely amazing and boosts confidence so much. I really love hearing from yall!

XOXO

Allie


	16. Haircut

**Haircut**

* * *

Bunny laughed as she walked into the arcade with her friends. Her freshly cut blonde hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and partially tucked into her pink beanie so that it fell to the middle of her back.

"Hey Drew! Can I get a shake please?" she asked, taking a seat at the counter next to Darien.

The tall boy turned to greet his nemesis. "Hey Meatbal…. What have you done to her hair?" he demanded.

The blonde looked up at him with frightened blue eyes. "I got it cut?" she said nervously, more like a question than a statement.

"How could you do that!" the black haired boy practically yelled.

"What do you mean? Do you have a problem with me getting my hair cut or something?" she asked pulling her off and letting the golden waves tumble down to her knees. "I mean I only got a few inches off."


	17. Prince Charming

**Prince Charming**

* * *

Bunny looked at her friends and then back down at her own Halloween costume. She was having second thoughts about going as a princess again as they walked down the street to meet Andrew, Rita, and unfortunately The Jerk down at the arcade to go trick or treating together. Why couldn't she have come up with a more creative costume like Lita's idea of going as Katniss from the Hunger Games? (Bow and arrows included.) Or even Mina and Rei's overused Harry Potter characters with Mina as a female version of Draco Malfoy and Rei as Cho Chang.

Yet there she was dressed in the same light pink dress as the year before. The group soon approached the small arcade to see another group of three waiting for them.

The blonde girl froze as she saw The Jerk, not noticing that everyone was dividing up into pairs of two. She felt Mina push her towards the dark haired man, whispering something in her ear.

"Now your costume is complete, all you needed was a Prince Charming."


	18. Pencil

**Pencil**

* * *

Bunny sat staring at a simple wooden pencil held in her hand. Turning around she faced Darien, who was watching her from where he was studying.

"What is it, Buns?"

"So ya know how you can kill a vampire with a wooden stake?"

He nodded.

"Well, could you kill one with a pencil?"


	19. Jacket

**Jacket**

* * *

Bunny shivered as she walked down the street towards her home, Darien at her side. The autumn leaves were vibrant shades of red, orange, and russet. A chilly breeze swept by, making her shudder once more. Bunny wrapped her arms around herself to help with the cold as her thin school uniform didn't help at all. "Gosh! Why does it have to be so cold?"

The blonde girl leaned against her boyfriend, seeking warmth. "Here, Buns." The ebony haired man pulled off his olive colored blazer and wrapped it around the small girl. "You need it more than I do. And to answer your question, it's cold because it's almost winter."

"Ha ha, very funny." Bunny rested her head against Darien's shoulder, well more like his arm, breathing in the scent she had always associated with him, coffee and chocolate, that lingered on the jacket.

The jacket she hated, yet loved because it reminded her of him. The jacket that was uniquely Darien.


	20. Tie

Tie

* * *

Bunny struggled to tie the tie that was part of her Halloween costume. "Dare… I kinda need some help here." She straightened the red wig she was wearing and curled her toes up in the ballet flats on her feet. Her costume looked great; she was going to be the best Ginny Weasley ever! That is if it weren't for this stupid tie!

The dark haired boy looked over his shoulder at the girl that no longer looked like his girlfriend. The red and gold tie around her neck was now a big blob. "I told you, you should have let me tie it in the first place."

Bunny looked down at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Darien "But I wanted to do it myself."

* * *

Have a nice drabble for Halloween!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the past few drabbles. It truly makes my day to see y'all's comments! hope everyone has a happy Halloween!

XOXO

Allie


	21. Beetle

**Beetle**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" the Neo Queen Serenity's high pitch scream echoed through the halls of the Crystal Palace.

King Endymion sprinted as fast as he could towards their room, his sword materializing out of thin air as he slammed the doors open.

Upon entering the room he burst out laughing. Serenity was standing on her dresser, her royal gown clutched in her fists.

"Sere, what happened?"

The queen lifted a shaking hand and pointed to the corner of the room. "There was a bug, Endy! A big huge giant bug!"

Endymion paced to where his wife was pointing, sure enough there was a tiny beetle the size of a button crawling along the crystal floor. He burst into laughter once more, his deep chuckles resonating throughout the room. Bending down, he picked up the poor bug who was forced to hear the Queen's screech, and brought it over to the window, letting it go.

"What's so funny!" Serenity demanded as she climbed down from her perch.

"It's just the girl who defeated Chaos is scared of a tiny bug."


	22. Petite

**Petite**

* * *

Bunny looked up at Darien who towered over a foot above her. "Why do you have to be so tall!" she demanded looking around at the other couples scattered around the park. None of them had such a dramatic height difference as them.

"Well why do you have to be so short, Buns." Darien retorted as he patted the top of her head in-between the golden buns perched on her head.

"I am not short! And besides it's perfectly acceptable for a girl to be petite. Have you ever heard of the song 'Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue'?" Bunny shot back at her boyfriend.

"Yeah... Just one little problem, Bun, you topped off at five foot one." the tall man chuckled, poking her nose playfully.

Bunny glared at him as she stomped her small foot. "Why did you have to go and bring that up!"


	23. Ice Cream

**IceCream**

* * *

"Chocolate!"

"Coffee!"

"But Darien! I want chocolate!" Bunny whined as she stuck the carton of ice-cream in her boyfriend's face.

"Bunny, no, we're getting coffee ice-cream!" Darien said calmly, pushing the container out of his face and showed her the half gallon he was holding.

"But I want chocolate!"

Mina sighed as she watched the bickering couple. "Enough of this!" she cried, pulling the tubs out of their hand and placing them back in the grocery store freezer. She quickly pulled out another flavor, thrust it into Darien's hands and stormed away.

Darien looked down at the carton in his hands. "Mocha Madness," he read. "Coffee ice-cream with chocolate swirls. I guess you could call this just what we needed."


	24. Heels

**Heels**

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" Bunny cried as she tripped over her own shoe for about the hundredth time that night. She reached out grabbing Darien's arm for support.

"I still say you shouldn't've worn those shoes, Buns." he chuckled at his stumbling girlfriend as he pushed open the door of his apartment.

Bunny glared at him as she made her way to the sofa before she kicked off the five inch heels that Mina had lent her. "No kidding. Gosh my feet are killing me!"

"let me guess. Mina convinced you to wear them."

She nodded. "Yep. According to her 'girls who are short must learn to live in heels'. I guess that's Mina for you."


	25. Stove

**Stove**

* * *

"Darien!" Bunny called from where she was standing in the kitchen attempting to cook dinner for herself and her husband.

"What is it, Buns?" he asked sticking his head through the doorway.

The petite blond glanced up at the ebony haired man. "Well… I put the water for the pasta on the stove… I donno… about thirty minutes ago… and it just won't boil!" she exclaimed in a flustered voice, stamping her foot on the ground as she pointed towards the pot of water sitting on the stove top.

Darien walked into the kitchen, ruffling his wife's golden bangs as he looked at the stove. Chuckling he pulled her into a hug as he looked in her sky blue eyes. "Buns, did you think to turn the stove on?"

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviewing! It reallys means so much to me to hear back from my readers! Seeing your comments just makes my day. Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been working hard on my other story, Sparks, which y'all should go check out if you haven't already!

Love you all!

XOXO

Allie


	26. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

* * *

Serenity sighed as she gazed up at her home from where she was laying on the soft sand with her head rested on Endymion's chest. She had managed to sneak down to earth with only one of her guards following her.

Of course her prince had to sneak away from his own guard to escape from the Elysian palace. Not that that had been too hard for it was only Kunzite watching him tonight and Venus was doing a very good job distracting him while the prince escaped.

The two lovers laid sprawled out on a nearby beach, gazing at the stars. Neither one saying anything, just admiring the beauty of the stars.

Serenity felt a slight tug on her insanely long silver locks. Turning she propped herself on his chest, gazing up into his ocean blue eyes. "Whatcha doin'" he asked.

"Thinking."

"Bout what?"

Serenity sighed. "It's so weird to see home from here. It looks just like a shining pearl floating in the sky." she replied pointing towards the full moon in the dark night sky.

"Yeah... It's beautiful, just like you."


	27. GPS

**GPS**

* * *

"Dang it! Darien cried, hitting the fancy new electronic device that was perched on the dashboard of his car.

"Dare, are we lost?" Bunny looked over at her boyfriend with a worried look on her face.

The black haired man turned his navy eyes to look at her. "No, I know exactly where we are, it's just this damn GPS took us to the wrong place! I hate this stupid contraption. He hit the small machine, which started to beep in a quite annoying fashion.

Bunny shrugged. "Well I guess now you know how I feel about maps."


	28. Stain

**Stain**

* * *

Bunny watched the door eagerly, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh oh. Bunny, what did you do this time?" Rei asked, pushing a strand of purply black hair behind her ear.

"Yesterday I sorta dumped my milkshake on The Jerk."

"And how does that make you feel so happy?"

"Because he was wearing that horrendous jacket of his. And now it has a big chocolate stain on the back so he can't wear it anymore." she said grinning.

"That's actually pretty ingenious, Bunny."

"Yep I know! Aren't you so proud of me?" the blonde girl giggled, only to cut Rei off when begin to respond. "Shhhh! Here he comes!"

The doors opened revealing the tall boy. And of course as always he was wearing that stupid jacket, too ugly for words. Yet there wasn't a single stain on it.

How was that possible? Chocolate always left a stain! She knew that from experience.

"Hey Meatball!" he waved his hand and headed towards her, a cheery look on his face.

She glared up at him with an angry look. "How were you able to get out that stain. Chocolate always stains!" she demanded, partially freaked out and angry.

That dark haired boy looked right into her bright blue eyes. "Didn't I tell you I have two of these jackets, my dear Bunny?" Darien remarked, chuckling.

"B-b-but... I don't..." the blonde trailed off as her tormenter cackled evilly walking up to the counter leaving a disbelieving and stuttering Bunny behind.


	29. Movie

**Movies**

* * *

"Hey, Dare what about this one?" Bunny asked, holding up a DVD case after sorting through their collection of movies.

Darien glanced up at the cover, recognizing the cover of _TItanic_ instantly. "But, Bunny, you always cry when we watch that one." He tried to reason. But it was too late, as his blonde girlfriend had already made up her mind and it was no use.

Almost two hours later he was sitting on the sofa with an arm around Bunny, who was now sobbing into his shirt.

He tore his gaze from the screen. "Buns, I told you that you would cry if we watched this one."

The flaxen haired girl lifted her watery blue eyes up to gaze at him. "But it's one of my favorites."

Darien sighed in his head. One of her favorite movies being one she always cried during. Just one of the many things he still didn't get about Bunny, or really girls in general.


	30. There By My Side

**There By My Side**

* * *

Lita watched as Bunny picked pitifully at her noodles with her fork. The small blonde had been acting strange all day. Most of the week to be in fact.

The auburn haired girl sat down next to her saddened friend. "Hey, Bunny. Ya wanna talk about it?"

The dismayed Bunny looked up into Lita's jade green eyes, holding back tears. "It's just…. I…. I…. Oh, Lita, I miss him so much!" she cried, a tear slid down her cheek and fell to the table.

"It's okay. Let it out." the taller of the two comported the petite girl. "Think about it this was. Just a week ago you were yelling at him that you would kill him if he called you Meatball Head one more time."

This only made her sob harder. The cries slowly calmed down to sniffles as she blew her nose on her napkin. "I know. We fought all the time. But when… when… when _it_ happened, I kinda realized that I had loved him the whole time. I just took him for granted. Never really giving much thought about knowing him. To me he was just 'The Jerk', my nemesis that I argued with everyday after school. But I regret that now. And I was just too stupid to admit it. I never even knew I loved him until he was being taken away from me. Half dead, and being pulled away from me. I wonder what they've done to him? I just wish he was here. By my side."

* * *

Thank you so much to those who read my little drabbles. Thank you for your continued support. I never thought I would get people reading the silly little drabbles I write!

Big huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

XOXO

Allie


	31. Hammock

**Hammock**

* * *

Darien felt the hammock shake as Bunny sat down next to him.

"Hey Dare." she smiled as she leaned against him.

"Buns." he said nonchalantly, navy blue eyes never leaving the page of his book.

"Whatcha doin'?" the small blonde asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Reading. As I have been doing for the last hour. I'm just about done if you're wondering." he snapped his book shut and stood up, the hammock swinging. Yawning, he stretched his arms and turned back to Bunny. "Well I'm going in, how `bout you?"

"I'm coming."

"You need any help? You know those thing have a tendency to flip oven, especially when you're trying to get out." he asked teasingly.

"I don't need help, thank you very much. I am perfectly capable to get out of this thing myself." Bunny said, her arms crossed.

Darien chuckled. "OK. OK. You don't need any help. I'll just go then." he turned and started to leave when he heard a thump.

"Ow."

And she said she didn't need any help.


	32. Scarf

**Scarf**

* * *

Bunny shoved a colorfully wrapped package into her arch nemesis's hand with a mischievous grin.

Darien hesitantly too the package. "What's this?" he asked bluntly as he cautiously unwrapped it, a green and gray scarf falling from the packaging.

"A Slytherin scarf." The small, blonde girl giggled, a smile on her face.

"And why…?"

"Because I think you'd be in Slytherin, Jerk." With that Bunny spun on her heel and skipped back over to her friends.

"Slytherin." Darien muttered to himself, slightly offended by the gift now sitting on the counter in front of him. "I wouldn't be in Slytherin. I'm not evil…"

*I wrote this in honor or Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them*


	33. Gifts

**Gifts**

* * *

Bunny looked down at the so called gift The Jerk had given her. The yellow and black fabric seemed like an insult to her. "I'm not a Hufflepuff!" she argued.

Darien raised an eyebrow at her. "Um... Yes you are. A clumsy Bunny like you belongs in Hufflepuff." he tapped the tip of her button nose.

"No I'm not!"

"And just why aren't you a Hufflepuff?" he retorted.

She froze for a second thinking of what to say. "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders! I can't ever find anything!"

The Jerk shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. I still say you're a Hufflepuff."


	34. Snow

**Snow**

* * *

Darien chuckled as he watched Bunny twirl around in the snow, her long golden pigtails dancing around her as she spun.

"Bunny. Sorry to ruin your fun, but we gotta go." He said, glancing up at the darkening sky. "We gotta get home before it gets dark. And we've been out here for … two hours already."

"But I don't wanna go!" she argued back at him.

""Bun-"

Thud.

He was cut off by a glob of icy, slushy snow hitting him in the face. "Bunny!" he growled, wiping the remains of the snowball off his face. He glanced up only to see the pink clad figure duck behind a tree.

Thud. Another ball hit him in the back, snow splattering all across his coat.

Bending down he quickly formed a sphere of snow and carefully took aim. Bunny wanted a snowball fight and he was gonna bring it on.


	35. Tape

**Tape**

* * *

"Ow!"

"Just hold still, Bunny!"

"But it hurts!" the blonde girl whined.

"Well it wouldn't if you just stayed still, Meatball Head!" Darien yelled back, his voice growing louder with each word.

Bunny glared up at him, her blues eyes snapping like fire. "Well I'm sorry." She shot back at him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll just let you go on pulling my hair out!"

Darien grimaced, never had Bunny been so snarky before. "I guess you don't want my help than. Sorry for doing what you asked me to do than." He turned to walk away but was stopped by Bunny grabbing his wrist.

"Dare, I'm sorry. I never should have gotten mad. I guess we're both in bad moods today. Please help me." She gazed at him with saddened, watery eyes.

"OK. Fine. Just one question. Just how on earth did you manage to get tape stuck in your hair?"


	36. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

* * *

"So… whatcha gonna do today? Spend another day on the sofa watching TV like a couch potato?" Darien teased as he sat down next to the blanket covered lump on the couch.

Bunny pulled the quilt down and glared up at her once beloved boyfriend. "Meanie!" she rasped out. "I'm sick, there's not much else I can do!"

Darien chuckled as he dodged a flying tissue box. "Buns, I'm just kidding, don't need to start throwing things."

Bunny looked up at her so called tormentor. "Can you just get me another box? That one was empty anyways…. Please?" she begged.

"Of course." He leaned down and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead. "Anything for you."

* * *

Announcement! I just uploaded a new story, so go and check it out?


	37. To Do

**To Do List**

* * *

Darien's Mental To Do List:

\- Set alarm for six (Do this night before)

\- Jog

\- Get ready for school, remember books!

\- Annoy Meatball Head on the way to school

\- School

\- Go talk to Drew at the arcade, get coffee, and annoy Meatball Head again.

\- Go by store and buy milk and eggs

\- Study for test tomorrow

\- ¿Save Sailor Moon from youma? Maybe? Hopefully not…

\- Sleep!

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated as frequently as usual, my own to do list is super long with the beginning of the holiday season, and finals, and well life in general.

XOXO

Allie


	38. Scrapbook

**Scrapbook**

* * *

"Awww. Do you remember this?" Neo Queen Serenity held up a thick, leather bound scrapbook and pointed at a picture from the 'Good `Ole Days'. Bunny, Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami, and Darien all stood in a group, a Christmas tree in the background, Andrew taking the picture

Bunny and Darien were caught mid argument, the blonde girl glaring at the older boy who was smirking back at her.

King Endymion pulled the book away from his wife. "Yeah, do you remember what happened after that?" his hand moved to reveal the next picture in the book.

The photo was of the same bickering couple, this time caught in a kiss under the mistletoe.


	39. Bunny

**Bunny**

* * *

Bunny giggled as the small, brown bunny rabbit sniffed her outstretched hands and began to nibble at the Cheerios she held.

"That tickles." the blonde let out a laugh and smiled at the rabbit continued munching on the cereal. "Dare, can we get a bunny? They're just so adorable!"

Darien looked over at his happy girlfriend sprawled out on the green grass, feeding her friend's rabbit. He laughed at her scrunched face as he poked the tip of her small nose. "I already have a bunny though. You'll always be my Bunny."


	40. Finally

**Finally**

* * *

Darien stared across the arcade at the golden haired Bunny who was chatting happily with her friends.

"Just ask her out already."

Darien turned to look at Andrew. His hazel eyed friend leaned up against the counter he was wiping down with a rag. "What?"

The sandy blonde rolled his eyes. "It's pretty obvious you like her. Just ask the girl out already."

"But what if she rejects me?" he asked, running a hand through his ebony hair. "I'm I just supposed to go over there and ask 'Hey, Meatball Head. Wanna go on a date with me?'"

"What?!"

Darien turned to see Bunny standing next to him, empty milkshake glass in hand.

"Meatball... what are you doing here?" he asked weakly, not knowing what to do.

She set the empty glass on the counter. "Well I was going to get another shake and tell Drew to get you to stop staring at us. But you want to ask me out?!" she asked, flabbergasted, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Darien panicked. "You see... well... Uh-"

"Of course he does!" Andrew cut across, completely ignoring the panicked look on his friend's face.

"Really?" her tone was skeptical.

"Yes." the blonde said for Darien.

"I always thought that you hated me."

Darien looked up at the meatball-headed blonde. "Meatball- Bunny. I could never hate you."

"Then why did you tease me?" she questioned.

"Because I could never get myself to tell you how I felt. I guess I teased you because I thought you would reject me." Darien said, his dark blue gaze fixed on Bunny. He set down his coffee mug and grabbed Bunny's hand that was resting on the counter.

"Then I'd love to." she smiled.

"You'd love to what?" Darien asked dumbly, still trying to get over the fact that Bunny wasn't flipping out on him.

"Go on a date with you, idiot." she responded, a smile on her face as Darien pulled her into a hug.

"Finally!"

They broke apart from their hug to see Mina standing up on her chair smiling at them. "Well what are you two waiting for! Kiss already!"


	41. Denouement

**Denouement**

* * *

That last fateful day and night of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. The final battles

Prince Endymion's last proclamation of love to his princess with his final breath.

Princess Serenity's last haunting cries as she plunged her beloved prince's sword through her heart, unable to live without her one true love.

The silvery white light coming from the Silver Crystal that covered the rocky planet in its glow as Queen Serenity gave her own life for another chance at life and love for Endymion and Serenity. Another chance to have a peaceful life. Another chance to be together, forever.


	42. Life

**Life**

* * *

Bunny smiled, leaning against her boyfriend, who was acting as a pillow at the moment as they sat in the park, curled up on a raggedy blanket. She let out a sigh of contentment, watching as the sun sank behind the horizon, the sky a vibrant pink. She tilted her head back, her baby blue eyes gazing into Darien's darker ones. "Dare…"

"What is it, Buns?" he asked, shifting so that he was sitting up with her in his lap.

She reached up and brushed a lock of ebony hair from his face with her small fingers. "What do we do now?"

Darien took her hand with his much larger one, brushing a kiss on the back of it. "With what?"

"With life." Bunny leaned back so that she was once again resting with her head against his chest. "We don't have any new enemies now. Galaxia's back to good. Nothing new going on. Yet we know that Crystal Tokyo is going to happen. So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I don't think any of us do… Except for maybe Setsuna… let's just let life take us where it wants to go."

* * *

Happy New Years


	43. Valentine

**Valentine**

* * *

"Here you go!" Bunny shoved a handmade pink card into Darien's hand.

"What is this?" he asked, taking a glance at the slightly messy cover of the card.

"A Valentine's Day Card, of course." She replied.

"And why are you giving me this, Meatball Head?" he asked, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Because it's Valentine's Day, Jerk!" she spun on her heel and stormed out of the arcade, not before slipping and falling flat on her rump though. Which kinda ruined the effect.

Darien opened the card, glancing at its contents.

 _Darien,_

 _I know I can by annoying at times._

Darien snorted, understatement of the year.

 _But I do hope you can think of me as a friend. I know you may consider me your enemy, but I say you are one of my friends. One that I fight with a lot. I wanted to suggest that we make a treaty. We fight all the time and I would like for us just to be friends. With all of that said, I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day, Jerk._

 _Love,_

 _Your Nemesis,_

 _Bunny_

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I posted, I have been very busy. But Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
